


Insecurities

by only_one_dnp



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M, anyway this is. mostly dan complimenting phil, because he deserves it, i wrote the first draft of this in less than an hour and 3am yall, the editing. was wild, writing from phil's pov for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_one_dnp/pseuds/only_one_dnp
Summary: Phil's outfit has finally arrived, thankfully in time for his quiz, but he's still a little anxious.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Insecurities

“Close your eyes!” Phil calls out for the second time, double checking his outfit. This time, Dan doesn’t bother with the snarky response, which probably means he’s complied, but Phil sticks his head out to check anyway.

Sure enough, Dan’s eyes are tightly shut despite the clear exasperation on his face. There’s amusement and some fondness in there too, though, and he’s even properly shut his Macbook, so Phil knows he’s happy to humour him.

He slides out from behind the door as quietly as possible, moving to stand directly in front of where Dan’s sitting, and takes a moment to do yet another check of himself. Finally, confident that he looks the same as he did five seconds ago and thirty seconds before that, he clears his throat.

The corner of Dan’s mouth quirks upwards a little, but he still waits for Phil to speak. “Alright,” he says, a little too loudly, and he starts to spin on the spot for dramatic effect.

“Oho,” said Dan appraisingly, flicking his eyes up and down Phil’s body as he comes to a stop. “ _Sparkly_.”

“Is it too much?” Asks Phil immediately, glancing down at himself. It _was_ a lot of sequins, really, but it was also very him, and it seemed to fit the quiz-show-vibe pretty well. Plus, it had been the first thing to appear on Amazon when he’d looked up ‘mens sequin shirt’, so it seemed like fate for him to get it.

Realising he hadn’t gotten a response yet, he looks back up at Dan, who’d pursed his lips and was still examining him. When he saw Phil looking at him, he did an exaggerated shrug.

“I’d bang you.”

Phil frowns at him. “You’d bang me regardless of what I wore.”

“True.”

“ _Dan_ ,” he whines, drawing out the vowel as he aims a playful kick at Dan’s leg. “I’m serious! I need advice!”

Dan snorts and rolls his eyes. “You look fine- you look hot, right? It works.”

Phil lets out an indignant huff and throws himself dramatically on the couch- he supresses his wince as he hits it too hard- and flops the top half of his body onto Dan’s lap as the other man swore softly.

“Oi,” he grunts, elbowing Phil deliberately in the side as he slides his Macbook out from under him and places it on the arm of the couch. “Watch the laptop.”

Phil wriggles around so he’s roughly facing up towards Dan’s face and pouted. “That’s not advice,” he mutters, tugging lightly at Dan’s t-shirt. Dan rolls his eyes again.

“ No, it’s a _compliment_ , ever heard of those?” He reaches up to grasp Phil’s fingers in his hand and moving them away from his chest. “Get off me. Are your hands covered in glitter?”

“It’s from unpacking the glittery fringe stuff,” he says, decidedly not getting off Dan, and deepening his pout.

“Is it on your shirt, too?”

“I don’t need compliments, I need advice,” he whines, ignoring Dan. “I need to know if it’s too much.”

“‘Too much’?” Echoes Dan, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, aside from the fact your currently getting glitter all over me? _And_ the couch?” He squints down at him. “Do you need me to tell you you’re handsome again?”

That did improve Phil’s mood significantly, but he avoids showing it too much, and instead twists around and buries his face into Dan’s side, appreciating the slight hitch in the other man’s breath as he does. “No,” he says, his voice muffled slightly. “I’m just worried people will think it’s dumb.”

Dan makes a humming sound that Phil can feel reverbing through his chest, and moves his hand to start combing through Phil’s hair. “You’re doing a quiz that’s- in part- about yourself.”

Phil blinks. “Well, yeah-“

“Just, y’know, a really niche ‘you’ thing, targeted towards people who like niche ‘you’ things,” he continues pointedly. “And you’re asking if this very ‘you’ shirt is too much?”

Phil doesn’t answer for a few seconds, and then twists back round to look at him. “Well, when you put it like that…”

Dan snorts. “You look great, people will love it,” he says easily, waving his free hand. “You’re just projecting your anxieties over this whole situation.”

“Maybe,” Phil says, stretching out a little, and then he tilts he head slightly. “Probably.”

“Definitely,” says Dan flatly, before stilling the hand that was in Phil’s hair and leaning over as best he could. “Now,” he says slowly, his voice dropping lower. “Do you want to ruin this shirt before the quiz even begins, or do you want to get. Off. My. Lap?”

Phil giggles at his tone, pushing himself up as his mind flickers back to Dan’s first comment. “Get up,” he says decisively, before pausing on the edge of the couch. He glances back at Dan, who watches him expectantly. “Except I kinda wanna go with option B,” he notes, prompting Dan to snort and shove him- not hard enough to knock him off the couch, but enough to make him yelp.

“Oh, get up,” Dan says, visibly trying and failing to suppress his laughs. “Go get changed into something that’s not covered in glitter, please.”

“What if I just get undressed?” Asked Phil, leaning towards him pointedly. “And don’t put anything else back on?”

“That would be the definition of ‘just’ undressing, yes,” Dan says, trying to sound unimpressed, raising his eyebrows. “Are you being serious right now?”

“Yes!” Phil reaches out and tugged pointedly at his t-shirt. “You were just going on and on about how _handsome_ and _hot_ I am in this-“

“No, hold on, I was not going ‘ _on and on_ ’-”

“Yes you were! You were!”

“I was- I- I was _complimenting_ you-“

“You were going on and on about it!” Phil flops back down on top of him, making him grunt. “You wouldn’t stop going on about it!”

“Yeah, because _you_ were going ‘on and on’ about your whole stress over the outfit! I was trying to _comfort_ you-“

“Come on,” Phil whined, poking him. “Are you saying you _don’t_ want to do anything?”

“Oh, for f-“ Dan huffs and rolls his eyes. “Look, I’m definitely saying that nothing’s happening while you’re still getting glitter everywhere.” He pokes at Phil’s stomach. “ _Get changed_.”

“That’s not a ‘no’,” Phil points out, sitting up. Dan gives him an exasperated look, but he decides to take the win. “Not a no, I’m taking that as ‘not a no’.” He stands up properly, grinning now. “I’ll be right back.”

“Glittery-shirt-less, I hope.” Dan mutters back, picking at the specks of glitter on his t-shirt. “Maybe chuck that thing in the wash or something, while you’re at it.”

Despite the tone, the smile was clear on Dan’s face, and Phil couldn’t help but return it. Maybe he _was_ just nervous about the quiz, but still- that was fine, he could deal with that. He had the best help he could ask for with it.


End file.
